For Honor, and Friendship
by HunterKiller1014
Summary: A lone Pyro awakens in Hydro, dazed and confused. When he discovers the rest of his team has been captured and scattered across multiple maps, he sets off on an epic quest to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

Pyro awoke with a splitting headache. He looked around the darkened warehouse and spotted two figures amongst the darkness. Two RED Soldiers. Judging by the general look of the warehouse, Pyro determined that he was in Hydro. He remembered that he and eight other BLU members had headed to Hydro in an attempt to steal RED's territory from them. Apparently, the mission had ended in failure...

So where was the rest of his team?

He refused to question their whereabouts now. All that mattered now was his escape. But how could he do it? He was unarmed. He frantically looked around for something, anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon. He spotted a plank of wood. _Good __enough__, __I __suppose__._ He thought. He grabbed it off the ground and quietly approached the RED Soldiers. _Well__, __here __goes __nothing__._ He thought before striking each of them in the back of the head. They each fell to the ground, unconscious. Pleased, Pyro took one of their shotguns off the ground and exited the warehouse.

He looked up at the sky. It was night. _Perfect__._ He thought. _I __won__'__t __have __to __go __through __an __entire __RED __team__._ He stepped off the bridge and into the shallow water in an attempt to quiet his footsteps. He crept along the dam, never letting his guard down in case he was spotted. He began to slowly creep toward a small underground tunnel. While moving through it, he encountered a RED Demoman. He snuck up behind him, put the barrel of the shotgun to his head, and fired. He fell dead at Pyro's feet. He smirked behind his gas mask and continued advancing toward the radar dish.

He emerged near the radar dish. He began moving toward it, trying to stay out of sight. Once he reached it, he turned his focus toward accessing the power plant. He noticed three RED Soldiers having a conversation. He hid behind the cylindrical structure in the center of the dish and listened. "What made those BLU bastards think they could just waltz in and take our territory from us?" One of them said. "Eh, who cares? Be kicked their asses!" Another said. "I know. And it was a great idea to capture them and send each of 'em to a different map, wasn't it?" The third said. A Spy uncloaked between two of them. "You're welcome." He said before leaving. _Different __maps__, __eh__? _Pyro thought. Suddenly, a Scout darted toward the Soldiers, looking anxious. "Guys, the Soldiers in the warehouse are out cold, and the Pyro's gone!" He said nervously. The Soldiers loaded their weapons. "Finally. We get to shoot something." One of them said. They all headed toward the warehouse to investigate. _Perfect__._ Pyro thought before entering the power plant.

Inside, there were numerous sleeping RED members. Pyro knew if he woke even one of them up, he'd be killed. He quietly stepped across the metallic walkways and into a small room. There, he found a file. He opened it and read it's contents. It showed what had happened to his team. Soldier was sent to Thunder Mountain, Scout to Nucleus, Heavy and Demoman to Pipeline, Engineer to Viaduct, Sniper and Spy to Mountain Lab, and Medic to Coldfront. He dropped the file. _Oh__, __no__. __I__'__ve __got __to __save __them__. _He found his flamethrower, fire axe, and flare gun on a rack behind him. He reclaimed his weaponry and traded his shotgun for the flare gun. He turned to leave and found that a RED Soldier had woken up. "What're you doing here!?" He shouted. Pyro simply glared at him. He charged toward Pyro, only to be greeted with a fire axe to the head. Pyro carefully placed the Soldier's body on the walkway to avoid making any more noise. He then exited the building.

As Pyro left the boundaries of Hydro, he began contemplating how he would reach all those maps before his team was killed. _I __guess __I __could __always __take __the __train __at __Freight __to __get __around__. __But __wait__, __which __map __should __I __head __to __first__?_ After a few minutes of thinking, he settled of Pipeline to rescue Heavy and Demoman. He set off for Freight, hoping to save his team before they get killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Explosive Action

Chapter 2: Explosive Action

Pyro arrived at Freight just as the sun began rising. He looked around. There were no RED team members around. He sat down near the tracks, awaiting a train. After what seemed like hours, a train finally appeared. He stood up and entered it. He knew this train would pass by Pipeline eventually, so we would be able to get there in due time. He took a seat and patiently awaited his arrival at Pipeline.

* * *

Pyro stepped off the train just as it was passing Pipeline. He entered the area from one of the docking bays. He scanned the area outside. RED team members were everywhere. This wouldn't be easy. But he had to save his team. But where were Heavy and Demoman? Before he could do anything, he'd have to find out. He looked to his left. There was a building. He quickly entered it. Moving quietly, he noticed a RED Spy. Pyro snuck up on him and swung his axe into his neck, killing him. He took the Spy's disguise kit and disguised himself as a RED Pyro. After stepping out of the building, a RED Soldier approached him. "What do you think you're going here, maggot?" He said. "You're supposed to be making sure that BLU Demoman at the terminal doesn't escape!" _Terminal__, __eh__?_ Pyro thought before saying something incoherent due to his gas mask. After the Soldier walked away, Pyro began heading for the terminal.

As Pyro stepped into the next area, he noticed numerous Snipers perched on the battlements. He paid them no mind and headed toward the maintenance room. Inside, he found numerous dormant sentry guns, each with varying degrees of damage. He exited the room and headed toward the train terminal. He descended into the underground structure, keeping his eyes out for Demoman. After wandering around for a few minutes, he noticed Demoman sitting in a corner, guarded by a RED Pyro and Spy. Pyro stepped behind them and killed them both with his axe. He turned to Demoman, who was completely silent. He pulled him off of the ground and gave him his weapons before removing his disguise, revealing himself to be a BLU Pyro. Demoman chuckled quietly before being disguised as a RED team member by Pyro, who also disguised himself. For the most part, Demoman remained silent. Pyro wasn't sure why, but he didn't question. He still had to find Heavy.

Just as he and Demoman were about to leave the terminal, three RED Soldiers entered. Acting fast, Demoman fired three stickybombs toward them and detonated them, instantly blowing them all to pieces. "Kaboom!" He taunted, causing Pyro to giggle softly. They both left the terminal and ran into a Spy. "Ugh, why don't you watch where you're going?" He said, obviously annoyed. Pyro and Demoman payed him no mind and decided to head toward the heart of the factory.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing the Russian

Chapter 3: Rescuing the Russian

Pyro and Demoman stood near the ramped tracks that stood out among all the other landmarks of Pipeline. Numerous RED mercenaries were posted atop the ramps, guarding Heavy. Although he knew Heavy's location, he couldn't simply take him, since the area was crawling with RED mercs. So how would he go about this? _I__'__ll __have __to __create __some __sort __of __a __distraction__._ He thought. He told Demoman to create some explosions off in the distance to distract the REDs. He nodded, despite barely understanding Pyro through his gas mask. Eager to detonate something, Demoman walked off. Pyro took a quick look around. Snipers were established on the roofs of the large side buildings. Soldiers were pacing back and forth all around him. Occasionally, he would notice a Scout or Medic. Suddenly, as if on cue, an explosion went off in the distance. "What in bloody hell was that?!" One of the Snipers shouted. "It sounded like a huge explosion." A Medic said. "Well, we should go check it out, knuckleheads!" A Scout ordered. "Get to it, maggots!" One of the Soldiers said. Most of the mercenaries set off toward the sound of the explosion to see what had caused it. Pyro ascended the ramped tracks and found that Heavy was being guarded by a lone Soldier. He stabbed his axe into the Soldier's neck and threw him into the pit below the tracks before removing his disguise. "Pyro!" Heavy said. "How did you get here?" Pyro simply mumbled something unintelligible. "Well, it does not matter. We must leave." Pyro nodded in agreement as Demoman ran up the tracks.

"We gotta get outta here, I got the whole bloody team on my ass!" He said frantically. Before Pyro could disguise them all, the RED team stormed in. "I knew there was something suspicious about that Pyro!" A Medic said. A Spy turned to each of his teammates. "Gentlemen, shall we?" He said calmly. _Uh__-__oh__._ Pyro thought before pulling his teammates into the pit below the tracks. The RED mercs fired at them, just barely missing the BLU mercs. Demoman fired a few stickies up at them and detonated them, killing a few RED mercs. Pyro, Heavy, and Demoman jumped out of the water and made a mad dash past the RED team, firing at them as they ran. They frantically ran toward the train terminal.

They ascended out of the underground structure and ran through the maintenance building. The sentries were still inactive, much to their fortune. "Demoman, put stickies near sentry guns." Heavy said, pointing to each sentry. Demoman fired one stickybomb beside each sentry. They all ran out of the maintenance building, watching for the RED team. They stormed in. "We have you now, you BLU bastards." A Soldier said. "Demoman, detonate stickies." Heavy commanded. Demoman cheerfully detonated the bombs, causing the sentries to detonate as well. The resulting explosion killed a large portion of the squadron. "Couldn't ya see the bloody bomb?!" Demoman said tauntingly. Pyro rolled his eyes are ran back toward the docking bays he entered Pipeline from, narrowly avoiding the Snipers perched on the battlements outside.

Finally nearing escape, Pyro directed his team toward the docking bays before turning to face the RED team. "Pyro, come on!" Heavy shouted. Pyro simply stood. The RED team appeared in front of him. "I'm gonna enjoy this, dumbass." A Scout said. Pyro's response was a flare directed at his head. The Scout fell dead in front of Pyro. He held his flare gun out in front of himself tauntingly. The entire RED team charged toward him, lead by a headstrong Soldier. Pyro drew his flamethrower and fired at each mercenary. Bullets whizzed by him as mercenary after mercenary fell dead around him. "We should help him." Demoman whispered. "Да." Heavy said in response before spinning up his minigun. He opened fire on the RED mercenaries that came close to killing Pyro. Demoman fired multiple grenades toward the RED team, killing many of them. Both Heavy and Demoman occasionally taunted their victims as they continued firing. When all of them had fallen, they exited Pipeline from the docking bays. Outside, they awaited a train that would take them back to Freight.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to Freight, the sun had risen. Pyro ordered Heavy and Demoman to wait here while he retrieved the rest of the team. They both agreed. Pyro sat down, contemplating where he should go to next. He eventually settled on Thunder Mountain to save Soldier.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Soldier

Chapter 4: Saving Soldier

Pyro awaited another train. He began to wonder how difficult it would be to recover Soldier. He somewhat feared going into Thunder Mountain if it was any bit as dangerous as Pipeline was. Pyro boarded the first train that arrived and awaited his arrival at Thunder Mountain. He checked his weapons. They were topped off by an ammunition crate he located at Freight. He was ready to take on more RED mercenaries.

* * *

By the time he arrived at Thunder Mountain, the sun was at it's highest point in the sky. Additionally, it had begun to rain. This wasn't good. His fire-based weapons most likely wouldn't be very effective, as the rain would probably douse his flames. He muttered something unintelligible as he stepped off the train. He entered the area. Much to his dismay, the area was crawling with RED mercenaries. Unfortunately, there were no Spies in sight, so we wouldn't be able to disguise himself as he did in Pipeline. Sighing softly, he dropped off the ledge he was perched on, making as little noise as possible. He silently moved amongst the shadows, nearly as invisible as a cloaked Spy. He crept beside a Scout and Medic as they conversed about the BLU Soldier they captured. "Could ya believe that dumbass, thinking he could beat us?" The Scout said. "I know, he was such a moron!" The Medic said, laughing. Pyro waited until the Scout walked away to pull the Medic behind a large rock and assault him with his fire axe until he died. He cleaned the sadistic doctor's blood off of the blade before continuing. He ran toward a red colored building and hid behind it. He waited until there were no RED mercenaries in his path before heading toward the end of the tracks. He infiltrated the building there to find it was infested with RED mercenaries, mostly Soldiers. He snuck up behind one and buried his axe into his neck. _Good __night__._ He pulled the Soldier's corpse behind a support column, pulled a grenade from his bandolier, and threw it at the entire RED group. He quickly left the building, knowing the detonation would attract more mercenaries.

He emerged in another wide, open area. He quickly scanned the area. A large amount of RED mercenaries were heading toward the sound of the blast. He quickly hid behind a large rock, avoiding being seen and killed. As soon as the last mercenary was inside the building, he quickly ran into a nearby building. One of the Scouts heard him. "Hey, guys, I just hear somethin'. I'm gonna go check it out, 'k?" He darted toward the direction of Pyro. When the Scout was near him, he attacked and killed him. He hid the body and continued advancing through the area. As he was nearing the end of the tracks, he noticed Soldier, who was being guarded by two Heavies. Pyro snuck up behind one and killed him. The other Heavy turned toward Pyro, and was greeted with his axe to his face. "Pyro!" Soldier said. "It's about time you showed up." As they turned to leave, they noticed that the RED team had finished investigating the grenade detonation and were returning to their posts. Pyro cursed under his breath before hiding behind the nearest building along with Soldier. The pair of BLU mercenaries slowly crept through the area, avoiding detection by the RED team. As they came to the building where Pyro detonated the RED Soldier's grenade, they were shocked to see more RED mercenaries inside. Pyro sighed softly before sneaking into the building with Soldier. They slowly crept through the building, staying in the shadows. "Pyro, why aren't we killing these bastards?" Soldier whispered. Pyro attempted to tell him that they were vastly outgunned, but it came out in incoherent mumbles. The patriot simply rolled his eyes as they managed to get out of the building without alerting any RED mercenaries to their presence.

Outside, they hid behind a nearby building. They continued to stealthily move through the area, almost as stealthy as a Spy. As they came near escape, they heard a conversation between two RED Scouts. "Damn, look at this." One said. "I know, the doc got his ass kicked." The other said. "What do you think killed him?" "I don't know. Maybe there's a BLU somewhere 'ere." Pyro cringed. "Maybe, maybe..." The other Scout said. "Should we look?" The Scout nodded before leaving the area in search of Pyro. "We should get out of here." Soldier said. Pyro agreed. They quickly ran out of Thunder Mountain. Finally safe from the RED mercenaries, they awaited a train to take them back to Freight.

* * *

They arrived at Freight at sunset. Pyro ordered Soldier to stay here while he went to retrieve the rest of the BLU mercs. "What gives you the right to order me around?!" He screamed in response. Pyro said nothing as he awaited another train. He sat down and contemplated where he should go next. He was deep in thought when a train appeared in front of him. Still thinking which BLU member he should recover next, he boarded the train. Eventually, he decided to find Engineer in Viaduct.


	5. Chapter 5: Contingency

Chapter 5: Contingency

Pyro stepped off the train just outside of Viaduct. He entered and took a quick look around. There were Snipers on every high point, including the bridge. With his luck, Engineer was on the other side of the map. He climbed down from the ledge he was perched on and began to move toward the opposite end of the map. He constantly moved from cover to cover in an attempt to avoid being spotted by the Snipers. While he was hiding behind a rock, he overheard a conversation between two Snipers. "Hey, did you hear about that BLU in Thunder Mountain?" One of them said. "Yeah, I heard that he took the Soldier with 'im." The other said. _They __know __about __me__._ "Well, he doesn't stand a chance here." The Sniper continued. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea to have a conversation, mate. We should keep an eye out for that BLU." The other Sniper said. The Sniper nodded in agreement as he turned to overlook the map. For a moment, Pyro was afraid that he wouldn't be able to reach Engineer. He simply shook it off, remembering how he survived that large group of RED mercenaries in Pipeline. He advanced through the area, heading toward the RED base. He quickly ran into the building.

While inside, he scanned the room for Engineer. He found no sight of him. _Damn__._ He thought. _Maybe __he__'__s __on __the __summit__._ He cursed under his breath as he turned around. Facing him was a Heavy. "Little man is so stupid." The Russian said to him. Thinking quickly, Pyro drew his fire axe. He ran toward the Heavy, swinging his axe frantically. He heard the satisfying sound of metal embedding itself into the Heavy, who let out a scream of pain. He grabbed Pyro by the neck and began to attempt to break his neck. He swung his axe into the Heavy's arm, causing him to reel back in pain. Pyro pushed himself off of the ground. _This __is __ridiculous__._ He thought as be pulled his flare gun from it's holster. In response, the Heavy drew his shotgun. They both aimed at each other, but neither of them fired. It was a standoff. Eventually, Pyro stepped to his left, while firing his flare gun. The Heavy was lit on fire as the flare hit him. Pyro couldn't help but laugh insanely as he heard the sound of flesh being burned. He holstered his flare gun and drew his axe once again. In one swift motion, he threw the axe into the Heavy's head, killing him. He stepped forward and pulled his axe from the corpse. _I __win__._ He stepped out of the building, preparing for the worst. Much to his fortune, no one had heard him as he battled with the Heavy. He started toward the summit in hopes of finding Engineer. He climbed up toward it. To his deception, he saw Engineer was not there. _What __the __hell__?_ He thought. He heard a Scout talking to a Sniper. "Hey, Snipes, nice idea movin' that hard hat to Hightower." He said. _Great__. __Now __I__'__ve __gotta __get __to __Hightower__._ He stealthily moved toward the BLU building so he could get back to Freight, where he could get to Hightower.


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes High

Chapter 6: Eyes High

Pyro stepped into Hightower. Strangely, there weren't nearly as many RED mercenaries in this area than he had expected. However, he didn't question it. He simply embraced his luck. _Knowing __RED__, __Engineer__'__s __probably __in __the __center __tower__._ He thought before moving toward the center tower with his axe in one hand and his flare gun in the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Spy running toward him with a knife in hand. Pyro smirked behind his mask before turning to the Frenchman and proceeding to bury the blade of the axe into his face. He heard the satisfying sound of a lifeless body hitting the ground as he pulled the axe from the fallen Spy's face. He turned around. Numerous mercenaries were charging toward him.

"There he is!" A Scout said. "The BLU that's been screwin' everythin' up for us!"

"Let us fight him like men." A Heavy said, spinning up his minigun. Pyro drew his flamethrower and charged toward the group. The sound of fire searing flesh filled his ears. He couldn't help but let out a sadistic chuckle as he continued to burn the RED mercenaries. When his flamethrower ran out of fuel, he pulled his axe out. With a powerful swing to his right, he sliced a Scout's head clean off. He continued slashing through mercenary after mercenary until he heard a small metal object clinging on the ground. When he killed the last mercenary, he grabbed the object off of the ground. It was a key. _Probably __for __the __door __to __the __center __tower__._ He thought as he approached the tower. He ascended to the top and used the key to enter it. Sure enough, Engineer was inside.

"'Bout time you showed up, boy." He said as he stood up. Pyro threw a wrench and shotgun to Engineer. "Well, no point in stayin' here. Let's go." The Texan said as be followed Pyro down the tower. There, more RED mercenaries were waiting for them. A Soldier stood ahead of the pack.

"What makes you think you can interfere with our plans, _maggot_?!" He said. "Do you even know who we are?" Pyro turned to Engineer, who nodded as he pulled his shotgun out and fired a shell into the Soldier, killing him instantly. The RED mercenaries charged toward the BLU duo. Pyro pulled out his fire axe and swung it in all directions, striking and killing numerous REDs. Engineer was firing his shotgun at any mercenary that dared to step near him. They quickly found themselves surrounded.

"Pyro, use yer flamethrower!" Engineer said. Pyro shook his head, showing the Texan his empty tank. "I got an idea." Engineer continued, running through the ever-growing crowd of mercenaries. He pulled out a case of metal and threw it down. It instantly began constructing itself into a Dispenser. Pyro grinned behind his mask as he ran toward the Dispenser in hopes of resupplying his ammunition. Sure enough, the machine began giving the pyrotechnician a steady supply of fuel and flares. He charged toward the cluster of RED mercenaries with his now-loaded flamethrower, ready to kill. Once again, he heard the satisfying sounds of flesh burning off of bone. Numerous smoldering corpses fell to the ground around him as he effortlessly tore through the crowd, laughing insanely. He drew his axe and began swinging it wildly, killing a few Scouts and a Sniper. When the last mercenary's lifeless body hit the ground, he wiped the blood the lenses of his mask.

"Boy, there really is somethin' wrong with yer head." Engineer said. Pyro responded with a chuckle, which turned into an agonized scream as he felt a sudden, sharp stab of pain in his spine. He collapsed to the ground, hearing only the sadistic cackle of a Spy before fading into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7: MEDIC!

Chapter 7: MEDIC!

"You meddlesome halfwit!" The Spy said, his knife drawn to Engineer's neck. "What made you think you could escape from _us_ with that Pyro?" Engineer said nothing, but slowly began reaching for his wrench. The Spy knocked the wrench from his hand. "I'm afraid not." He said. He raised his knife, about to kill Engineer, when a blade was buried into the back of his skull. The Frenchman screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, dead. Pyro stood behind him.

"I thought you were dead!" Engineer said. Pyro let out a weak chuckle, which became a pained moan. "Hey, did you find the doc?" Engineer asked. Pyro shook his head. "Well, you better find 'im quick." The Texan continued. Pyro nodded as he limped toward the train tracks.

* * *

Pyro limped out of the train and stumbled into Freight. He ordered Engineer to stay here while he recovered the rest of the team. He sat down and awaited the train's arrival. _Better __find __Medic __fast__, __or __I__'__m __done__._ He thought as the train appeared in front of him. He stepped in and collapsed on the floor.

Pyro limped into the snowy terrain of Coldfront and scanned the area around him. RED mercenaries were everywhere. This wouldn't be easy, especially with his injury. He looked to the RED base. He had no doubt in his mind that Medic was there. _The __REDs __are __so __predictable__._ He thought before getting to an elevated position. To his fortune, he encountered a Sniper that had fallen asleep. He pulled his axe out and embedded it into the back of the Australian's skull. _Sweet __dreams__._ He took the fallen RED's sniper rifle and used the scope to look around for a way he could get into the base unseen. There didn't seem to be many REDs patrolling the area around him. _Maybe __I __can __pull __this __off __after __all__._ He thought before dropping the rifle and moving toward the structure. As he was near the base, he collapsed onto the ground in pain. Blood dripped onto the lenses of his gas mask. _Maybe __not__._ He crawled behind a nearby rock and leaned against it. After a moment, he stealthily moved into the RED base.

Pyro scanned the area. Medic was probably in the room across from him. He approached the door only to find it was locked. _Damnit__._ He heard a Spy enter the room. He spun around and buried his axe into the Frenchman's neck, killing him. He took his invisibility watch and disguise kit and cloaked himself. He pulled a lockpick from the kit and began attempting to pick the lock. Before long, he heard the satisfying click of the door being unlocked. _Perfect__._ He thought as he entered the room. Sure enough, Medic was inside.

"Hello, herr Pyro." He said. Pyro limped toward him, then collapsed onto the ground. "Ach, you've been backstabbed!" Medic said in shock as he grabbed his Medigun. He crouched beside Pyro. "This may sting a little bit." He warned as he grabbed the knife and pulled it from Pyro's back. He screamed in agony as the German doctor healed him with his Medigun. Before he knew it, the severe pain in his back was gone. He stood up and thanked Medic. "It was nothing, herr Pyro." He responded. Having worked alongside Pyro for years, he had managed to understand the things he said. They left the building, stealthily avoiding the RED mercenaries on the way back to Freight.

* * *

Like with the other classes, Pyro ordered Medic to not leave Freight, to which the doctor agreed. Pyro then sat down near the train tracks contemplating which map he should go to next, before settling on Mountain Lab to find Sniper and Spy.


	8. Chapter 8: Ascension

Chapter 8: Ascension

The train arrived just outside of Mountain Lab. Pyro stepped off and entered the area, ready to engage and RED mercenary he encountered. Eyeballing the colossal structure, he figured that at least one of his teammates was in the highest point of the building. He rolled his eyes at the RED team's predictability before advancing toward the structure, fire axe readied. Outside the facility, he encountered a pair of Scouts. Without hesitation, he threw his axe into the shoulder of one of the Scouts.

"What the frickin' hell?!" One of the Scouts screamed as the other fell to the ground, dead. Pyro drew his flare gun and fired at the Scout before finishing the Bostonian off with his flamethrower. He chuckled malevolently before pulling his axe from the dead Scout. He then stepped into the facility, ready for any attack. The faint humming of machinery filled the room. He scanned the area. Spies and Soldiers were patrolling the area. Before he could advance, he would have to clear each floor. He readied his axe before stealthily approaching a Spy and buried the weapon into the Frenchman's neck.

"There's a BLU here!" One of the Soldiers said, drawing a blood covered pickaxe and charging toward Pyro. The war veteran screamed in agony as the BLU mercenary's axe pierced his flesh. Letting out a malicious chuckle, Pyro forcefully ripped the weapon from the Soldier's chest, causing him to bleed rapidly. "MEDIC!" The American screamed as he fell to his knees. Pyro shook his head as he swung his axe downwards, penetrating the mercenary's helmet and embedding the weapon into his skull. Grinning evilly, Pyro pulled his axe from the now-dead Soldier's head as a Medic entered the room, shouting various profane words in German.

"What is happening?!" The doctor screamed as he saw Pyro standing over the fallen RED. "Ah. A BLU." He continued, drawing a bonesaw. "This will only sting for a moment, dummkopf." He concluded before calmly stepping toward Pyro. _Don__'__t __get __cocky__, __doc__._ Pyro drew his flare gun and fired at the Medic, who was instantly set ablaze. The firebug holstered his weapon and replaced it with his signature flamethrower. He fired at the burning doctor, adding to the Medic's agony. After a few seconds, the once-zealous doctor fell to the floor, dead. The masked arsonist spun around and buried his axe into the cloaked Spy positioned behind him. _Not __again__._ He turned to the Scout that was running toward him and struck him in the chest with his axe.

"Agh, damnit!" The injured Scout said as he pulled his pistol from it's holster. The mercenary desperately fired at Pyro, only hitting him in the shoulder with a single bullet. Scout attempted to fire again, only to be greeted with the dreaded _*__click__!*_ of an empty magazine. Not having the time to reload his weapon, the Scout threw the firearm aside and fumbled for his bat. He began swinging the aluminum weapon at the BLU that stood over him, to no avail. Annoyed by the Scout's vain attempts to kill him, Pyro pulled the weapon from the RED's hand and threw it aside.

"Please... don't kill me." The Scout faintly whispered. Pyro simply stared at the wounded Bostonian. He had never expected a Scout to beg for mercy. "I-I'll do whatever ya want." The RED continued. "Jus' don't kill me." Pyro said nothing as he stepped past the injured mercenary toward the tunnel that would take him to the upper floor. As he entered the tunnel, he could hear the scout faintly calling another Medic using his headset.

As he expected, Sniper was sitting in a corner of the room, while Spy was positioned in the observation room. The area was crawling with REDs. This wouldn't be easy. Pyro readied his flamethrower as he stepped toward Sniper. The sound of Pyro's footsteps alerted a nearby Soldier, who instantly alerted the other RED mercenaries to his presence. Pyro let out an annoyed sigh before he attacked the crowd of mercenaries, one of which pulled a lever mounted to a wall, alerting the REDs outside the facility. One by one, the REDs fell to the floor lifelessly. When the room was cleared out, he approached Sniper.

"Bloody hell, mate. You're one bloodthirsty bastard, ain't ya?" He said as Pyro handed him his sniper rifle. Pyro chuckled and nodded as he climbed a nearby ladder into the observation room to free Spy. Much to the duo's confusion, the Frenchman was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he materialized out of thin air in front of Sniper. To Spy's leisure, the Australian screamed and leapt backwards in fright.

"Ha! You are so easy to scare, Sniper." Spy said with a chuckle.

"It'd be a lot 'arder to scare me if you'd stop usin' that bloody cloakin' watch." Sniper said, obviously irritated.

"Well, if you would simply learn from my shenanigans, you would likely be less afraid of me." Spy said, adding to the conversation.

"Yeah, but you do it whenever I'm not expecting it, ya backstabbin' snake."

"Stop whining. I've been doing it for three years. I would assume you've become accustomed to it by now."

"I really hate you, ya bastard."

"What do you care? You spend most of your time on the battlefield in a sniper nest, isolated from most human contact. You are rather antisocial."

"Oh yeah? Well-"

Sniper was cut off by Pyro mumbling something to each of them. The both understood what the masked arsonist said. They both apologized to each other and turned to leave. To their misfortune, they were greeted by a large crowd of RED mercenaries.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A Soldier said, shotgun in hand. Pyro readied his flamethrower and turned to his teammates, who were readying their signature weapons. He nodded to each of them before charging toward the crowd, firing his flamethrower in all directions. Spy fired his revolver at targets out of his knife's reach, while stabbing anyone who dared to come near him. Sniper kept his distance and picked off the mercenaries with his rifle. Pyro was at the epicenter of the battle, burning anyone near him. The RED team's numbers rapidly depleted as the mercenaries succumbed to to the combined firepower of a Spy, Sniper, and Pyro. Before long, the entire squadron was defeated. Pleased with their victory, the group left the map and awaited a train that would take them to Freight.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Freight, the sun was setting. Pyro ordered Sniper and Spy to stay at Freight while he went to find Scout, the last missing member of the BLU team. They both agreed. Pyro took this opportunity to get some well-deserved rest as he waited for the train that would take him to Nucleus.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Rescue

Chapter 9: Final Rescue

"Pyro. Pyro! Get up!" A German-accented voice said to Pyro. He opened his eyes to find Medic standing over him. "Ze train is here. You still have to save herr Scout, don't you?" The doctor said, helping Pyro off of the ground. The pyrotechnician nodded as he stepped onto the train. Now that Scout was the last class he had to find, it wouldn't be easy to get him. Knowing the RED team, they've sent as many mercenaries to Nucleus as they can to make it as difficult as possible for a prisoner to escape.

* * *

Pyro stepped off the train just outside Nucleus. He readied his weaponry as he stepped into the area. Inside, he looked around. Just as he expected, countless amounts of RED mercenaries were positioned around the area. In the center of the room, he spotted Scout. He looked like he had been through hell. His face was bloodied, and there were numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked like an interrogation victim who refused to answer any questions and was tortured as a result. _Oh__, __God__._ Enraged, Pyro stepped toward the BLU prisoner, only to find that the bridges connecting to Scout's location were not extended. _Typical__._

"Just what do you think yer doin' here, boy?" A southern-accented voice said to the masked arsonist. Pyro turned to see an Engineer glaring at him. Behind him, a Medic stepped toward Pyro. "You may have gotten the other BLUs, but yer not gonna get this one." The Engineer continued. Pyro rolled his eyes and drew his flamethrower.

"It's going to take more than fire to save you, halfwit." A Frenchman said. Pyro spun around to find a Spy standing behind him. "I do believe you are going to die." The Spy said calmly before lunging toward Pyro. With a quick pull of the trigger, a jet of flame sprayed from the flamethrower's nozzle, quickly surrounding the Frenchman. Pyro chuckled evilly before turning his attention to the remaining RED mercenaries. In the blink of an eye, Pyro found himself on the ground with a splitting headache. A rocket flew over his head, narrowly avoiding him. Through his blurred and darkened vision, the arsonist saw a Soldier stepping toward him.

The war veteran holstered his rocket launcher and drew a shotgun. Pyro cringed in fear when the barrel of the weapon was pressed to his head. His headache was growing worse. His vision was darkening. Pyro shut his eyes and waited for his inevitable death. As he expected, he heard a gunshot rang out. But he wasn't dead. The Soldier screamed in agony as his lifeless corpse fell to the ground. _Huh__?_ Pyro looked up to see the other REDs being fired upon. But where was the shooter? Pyro scanned the room, finding no one dressed in blue aside from Scout, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. Then it hit him.

He was not alone.

Spy decloaked in front of him. "Did you forget about me?" The Frenchman said as he helped Pyro up. The masked arsonist weakly mumbled something to the Frenchman. "Yes, I know you told me to stay behind, but I decided not to." He responded. "And neither did the rest of the team." He gestured for the rest of the BLU team to approach him. One by one, Pyro's teammates stepped toward him. He expected this. He anticipated that they would be far too bored to remain at Freight while he rescued the team. He chuckled softly.

A beam of light was shot through the air and into Pyro. He turned to see Medic healing him. Despite having worked with the German for years, his healing technology never ceased to amaze him. He thanked the doctor, then turned to stare at the device in the center of the circular room. Wondering how he would extend the bridges to the point, he turned to the room the REDs used to enter the facility. Perhaps there would be a way to extend the bridges there. He ran toward the room and entered. Inside, he found a console. He assumed this would extend the bridges, so he began pressing the numerous buttons on the panel. Suddenly, as if on cue, a large team of RED mercenaries stormed in.

"Looks like the cavalry's here." Engineer said, drawing his shotgun.

"Да." Heavy said as he began spinning up his 150 kilogram minigun.

"Shall we?" Spy exclaimed with his knife drawn. The BLU mercenaries all agreed as they charged toward the RED team. Gunshots, explosions, and screams of pain filled the room as Pyro continued to hack into the console to extend the bridges. He was very close. If he could just finish hacking without any REDs bursting into the room-

"Do not vorry, dummkopf. Zis vill only sting for a moment."

-Like that. Pyro spun around with his fire axe drawn, ready for combat. The German doctor stepped toward him with a syringe gun aimed at his head. In one swift, fluid motion, Pyro swung his axe upward, knocking the makeshift weapon from the doctor's hands. He drew a bonesaw and attacked Pyro, but to no avail. They exchanged swings. Each mercenary attempted to kill each other, but they were only greeted with a loud *_clang__!*_ and the sight of sparks flying from the serrated blades of the weaponry.

"Damnit, Pyro! Hurry up!" Engineer said as he fired at the approaching REDs. Pyro, thinking quickly, grabbed the Medic by the throat and threw him into the pit surrounding the device in the center of the facility. He then completed his hacking, causing the metallic bridges to extend toward the BLU prisoner. _Alright__, __finally__._ Pyro though as he ascended the nearby staircase into the red-colored building. He hastily ran down the stairs and toward the wounded Scout. He pulled his wounded comrade up off of the ground and dragged him toward Medic, who quickly examined his injuries.

"Hm. Herr Scout appears to have been bludgeoned and stabbed multiple times. He also seems to have a mild concussion. I can heal him, but it vill take some time." The doctor said before tending to his injured ally.

"You heard him, maggots! Protect the doctor!" Soldier barked, firing a rocket toward a large crowd of RED mercenaries. Engineer pulled out a toolkit and built a sentry gun beside Medic and Scout, as well as a dispenser. Pyro readied his weapons and charged into the warzone, ready to defend Medic.


	10. Chapter 10: Make a Stand

**I ****hope ****this ****chapter ****is ****as ****good ****as ****the ****others****. ****I ****seemed ****to ****have ****been ****struck ****by ****a****case ****of ****writer****'****s ****block****, ****but ****I ****did ****my ****best ****to ****make ****this ****chapter ****hold ****up ****in ****comparison ****to ****the ****others****.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Make a Stand

With admirable courage, the BLU team charged toward the massive crowd of RED mercenaries, firing their weapons in all directions. Corpses fell to the floor, screams of agony filled the room, and countless explosives detonated. Sniper had perched himself in the BLU's side of the map, and had already begun firing at the RED team. Soldier and Demoman had banded together and were firing explosives in all directions. Engineer tended to his sentries and dispenser, occasionally turning to fire at the RED mercenaries. The remainder of the BLU team stood at the front of the battlefield, mercilessly assaulting the ever-growing crowd of REDs.

Sniper chuckled. "Yer makin' this too bloody easy..." He said just before firing his rifle at a RED mercenary. He heard some footsteps behind him, followed by a stifled scream. He spun around on his heel to find Spy standing over a fallen RED Pyro.

"You know, you might want to try looking behind you for once." The Frenchman said in an irritated tone. "I grow tired of saving you from nearly every single RED who gets behind you."

"Why don't you go back to yer backstabbin', spook?" Sniper replied angrily.

"Fine. Au revoir." With that, Spy descended from Sniper's perch and advanced toward the crowd of RED mercenaries. _Bloody __spook__..._ Sniper thought before turning his focus to the battlefield. In the few moments we was talking to Spy, much had happened. The crowd of mercenaries had grown larger, sentries had been deployed, and Pyro appeared to have been injured. Ignoring the bullet in his arm, Pyro charged toward the mercenaries, firing his flamethrower in all directions.

"Doc, hurry up! We can't take much more!" Engineer said to the German doctor assisting the wounded Scout.

"I need more time!" Medic responded as he frantically bandaged Scout's wounds. Engineer let out an annoyed groan before tending to his sentry. He had replaced the rifle barrel with two large miniguns and added a rocket launcher to the top. When his repairs were complete, he drew his shotgun and ran toward the RED team. Pyro jump to his side, narrowly avoiding a rocket. He buried his axe into a RED Soldier's skull before firing his flare gun at a Scout. Spy thrusted his knife into the back of a hapless Demoman.

"Doctor, are you done yet?" The Frenchman said to Medic.

"Almost! Just defend me for a few more moments!" The doctor replied nervously.

A grenade detonation threw Pyro to the ground. Through the haze of smoke and dust, he saw a Soldier approaching him. The war veteran pulled his shotgun from it's holster and pressed the barrel to Pyro's throat. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, his throat was slashed by a Spy. However, he was wearing a red uniform instead of his usual blue. Pyro mumbled something in confusion as Spy dropped his disguise, laughing evilly. Another grenade injured both the arsonist and the Frenchman.

Spy unleashed numerous profanities in his native tongue before fumbling for his revolver. He fired at the Demoman desperately, only to miss numerous times. The Scotsman laughed maliciously and aimed his weapon at Pyro and Spy. A scattergun was fired. Spy looked up at the Demoman to find him dead. Behind him stood a RED Scout.

"I told ya I'd make it up to ya, you freak!" The Bostonian said to Pyro as he helped both blue-clad mercenaries off of the floor. When the Scout turned around, he saw a Soldier aiming a shotgun at him.

"You traitorous maggot." The American said before firing his weapon, killing the Scout. Pyro thrusted his axe into the Soldier's neck, killing him.

Up above, Sniper was trying to fight off another enemy Pyro. His blade clashed with the arsonist's axe, sending sparks flying. Sniper stumbled back from the force of the Pyro's swing. He drew an SMG and emptied a magazine into the pyrotechnician. Fed up with the battle, Pyro set fire to Sniper's perch.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He shouted as he jumped from the room, landing on the floor with a loud _*__thud__!*_. He hoisted himself up, only to see some RED mercenaries aiming at him. The remainder of his team had been captured, aside from Medic and Scout. He was thrown to the ground beside his team.

"Finally! Done!' Medic called out as he finished healing Scout, who stood.

"Ugh... what the hell happened, doc?" The Bostonian said to Medic.

"I vill explain everything later, herr Scout."

"Eh, whatever." He looked to his team. "Whoa, what the hell?!"

"Scout, ve are alone. Ve must save them."

"You don't say?" Scout drew his scattergun and ran toward the RED mercenaries. Medic drew his syringe gun.

"Ze doctor is in."


	11. Chapter 11: Endgame

**I ****know ****it****'****s ****been ****a ****while ****since ****the ****last ****update****, ****but ****the ****story ****hasn****'****t ****died****.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Endgame

"Hey, knuckleheads!" Scout shouted to get the attention of the RED team that had restrained the BLUs. The mercenaries turned to Scout, who stood mere inches from them. Suddenly, the near complete silence was broken by the sound of a scattergun firing. Scout holstered his firearm and drew his bat, swinging it into the skull of a RED with enough force to break it with a sickening _*__crack__!*_. Taking advantage of the recent distraction, Pyro drew his axe and decapitated another RED mercenary. He looked to his comrades, who nodded and drew their weapons.

"So, did ya guys miss me?" Scout asked. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" Spy exclaimed with his knife drawn.

"Kill them all!" Heavy screamed as he fired his minigun at the crowd of REDs. Engineer set up another sentry and dispenser. Spy disguised himself as a RED and slipped into the crowd with his knife at the ready. Scout and Pyro had teamed up and were picking off REDs at the center of the crowd.

"I'm runnin' circles around ya!" Scout said as he circled around the group of RED mercenaries, firing upon them with his scattergun. "You all suck!"

Up in his perch, Sniper rolled his eyes. "Bloody idiot..." He muttered as he sniped a Soldier. As always, he heard approaching footsteps behind him. He spun around, kukri in hand, ready to kill whatever was attacking him. It was a lone RED Spy. Sniper smirked as he thrusted the weapon forward, embedding it into the Spy's chest. The Australian forcefully yanked the blade out of the Spy, causing him to fall to the floor, dead. Suddenly, an explosion knocked him from his perch and onto the ground. Through the haze of smoke and ash, he saw Medic approaching him.

"Well, yer certainly a sight fer sore eyes." The Australian said as the doctor helped him off of the ground.

"Yes, I suppose. Now, are you able to stand?" Medic asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, doc." Sniper responded as he pulled his SMG from it's holster.

A rocket detonation caused Pyro to stumble backwards, screaming in pain. _Too __many __damn __Soldiers__!_ Another rocket threw him onto the ground. His vision blurred, he looked up at the Soldier standing over him.

"The world is going to thank me for this, you worthless maggot." He said. Pyro's vision began to darken.

"You've done nothing but interfere with our plans." Pyro winced at the shrapnel embedded in his body.

"BLUs like you have no reason to live." The lenses of his gas mask had become obstructed with his own blood.

"Especially _you_." His eyes twitched upwards to look the war veteran in the eyes.

"You are nothing but a masked freak! You are a voiceless, faceless abomination! You don't deserve to live! This kill with just be extermination of a worthless monster." Suddenly, the Soldier found himself on the ground, being mercilessly beaten by the enraged Pyro.

"Oh, you've done it now, son. You see, Pyro here doesn't really like bein' called a freak." Engineer exclaimed in a snide tone.

Pyro furiously struck the Soldier numerous times before raising his axe into the air and thrusting it down with enough force to slash the American's head in half, sending pieces of his skull into the air. Blood quickly began pooling around the now-dead mercenary.

"Damn, Pyro, I knew you were probably nuts, but this is just unbelievable!" Scout said, obviously shocked by Pyro's murderous attack. The pyrotechnician let out a chuckle, which turned into an agonized moan.

"Pyro, you are hurt. I vill heal you." Medic said, activating his Medigun. In an instant, Pyro's wounds were healed. The masked arsonist thanked the German doctor and continued his head-on attack. Many of the REDs had been killed, leaving very few alive. However, those that remained had armed themselves with deadlier weapons. Soldier fired a rocket at what few REDs remained, killing many of them.

"MAGGOTS!" The rocketeer shouted, firing another rocket. The detonation killed nearly all remaining REDs. Only a Soldier remained. The RED fired some rockets at the BLU team, knocking them to the ground. Just as he was about to finish them off, a gunshot was heard, and the Soldier fell to the floor, dead.

"Well, you certainly put up a good fight. Come, let us return to Teufort." Spy said, leaving the room, followed by his teammates.


End file.
